


【DC/超蝙】溫暖三十題06

by AshuraXuan



Series: 【DC/超蝙】溫暖三十題系列 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Double Identities, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: 不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。An old work imported from my LOFTER account.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【DC/超蝙】溫暖三十題系列 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/654926
Kudos: 4





	【DC/超蝙】溫暖三十題06

**Author's Note:**

> 不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。  
> An old work imported from my LOFTER account.

【領帶歪了】

身為超級英雄是很忙的，而那些隱瞞真實身份的超級英雄就更不用說了，為了同時兼顧兩方面的生活，其繁忙程度比起其他已經揭露真實身份的英雄來說還要高出不少，這邊就拿克拉克·超人·肯特以及布魯斯·蝙蝠俠·韋恩來做個例子好了。

平凡的星期一，一如往常的早晨，正是上班族都在面臨Monday Blue的時刻，而克拉克與布魯斯所面臨的卻是比Monday Blue更糟糕的一個狀況。

此刻他們應該扮演的角色是星球日報的小記者以及突然心血來潮想去巡邏底下公司（也就是星球日報報社）的大老闆；但是幾乎在同時的瞬間，兩人卻接到了有一股邪惡勢力正打算入侵洛杉磯的消息；由於正義聯盟的其他夥伴幾乎都在地球的另一邊忙著，所以這差事就落到了以地理位置來說最靠近的超人以及蝙蝠俠身上。

快速找了個藉口各別到廁所去換裝，等離開了公司之後才在外面匯合一起趕去事發現場。所幸那批自稱有著超能力的惡勢力集團也只能算是臨時組合起來的烏合之眾，消耗不了身經百戰的兩人多少時間。

以極快的速度，克拉克把布魯斯帶回了星球日報的公司，兩人回到了布魯斯當初換裝的那間廁所。

等到布魯斯換回原本的西裝并從廁所的隔間走出來時，他發現克拉克竟然還站在廁所的洗手台前面，超人紅藍色的制服還穿在身上。

「克拉克，你還待在這裡做什麼？你應該要換回你的西裝，然後回你的辦公桌繼續你的工作，而不是站在這裡發呆。」

克拉克轉過身來面對布魯斯，一臉“我就知道”的得意表情。他走到後者面前，輕輕扯了扯布魯斯胸前那打得有點不太符合審美觀的領帶。

「我就知道會這樣，所以我是為了這個原因才留下的。」

把已經打好的領帶鬆開，克拉克一臉從容，雙手如行雲流水般幫自家上司打了一個完美毫無地方可挑剔的領結。

望了望鏡子中的倒影，布魯斯調侃笑道：「我原本還不知道超人有著這麼一雙巧手呢……請問超人代勞打領帶一次的代價要多少錢吶？」

「錢？我才不需要那種物質化的東西」克拉克也回以一個慧黠的笑容：「只需要韋恩家當家的一個吻，我願意一輩子為他系領帶」」

「哦，是這樣嗎？」兩人之間的距離在不知不覺間縮小，韋恩老爺甚至還把雙手環繞過超人肩膀，抓住了他身後火紅色的披風。「那麼這場交易吃虧的究竟是誰呢……」

「我覺得這場交易對你來說很值得喲，韋恩先生」伸出手攔住布魯斯的腰推向自己，兩人的嘴唇逐漸靠在一起……

「畢竟大老闆都是需要光鮮亮麗風風光光地出現在每一個場合的不是？」

【完結END】


End file.
